


Hands On Training

by Misspixieice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone is of age, F/F, F/M, Felix is a dumb, Gender Neutral Byleth, M/M, Other, non!binary byleth, there will be sexy times, this is the most mild of angst if you squint you can see it, this just took off y’all, you are Byleth in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Felix is frustrated that he doesn’t seem to be able to measure up to his dear professor. What can you do to help him out?
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	Hands On Training

**Author's Note:**

> I am deep in the hole of Felix love. Please enjoy this newest edition to my madness

_Blyeth was anything but a lackluster teacher, for being so young, they understood their students and their needs, they worked with them individually and helped train them to be the best that they could be; the others of the academy could see the impact their teachings had on the students. There were some...instances though, where they liked to take it to a more personal level._

  
Nothing was more satisfying to see then your students progress and grow under your tutelage, the only thing better was teasing your favorite student, Felix Hugo Farldarius. It was beyond easy to rile him up and it was endlessly amusing to you. During class, he was focused, and attentive; on the training field he was sure footed and vicious. Felix knew what he wanted and strove for that, right now, his main goal in life was to beat his teacher; that wasn't going so well for him currently.  
Your blades clashed and rang out through the courtyard of the training grounds. You tossed your long coat off a while ago and he was in his undershirt and breeches. Sweat poured off of you both; Felix was breathing hard and his movements were getting sloppy, he was tired; you on the other hand, could go on like this for at least another hour before getting tired enough to even begin to look sloppy.  
“Felix, you’re getting sloppy” you scoff at him. His eyes blaze and he grunts slashing at you once more. The swing was wide and you caught his ribcage with the wooden training sword. Felix gasped and dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks.  
“I-” he pants harder now “I yield” he practically growled out the statement. You come to a stop and lower your weapon; you offer your hand to him with a small smile. The blush on his cheeks seems to deepen as he takes your hand and you hoist him up. He was eye to eye with you and your hands were still clasped.

  
“You’re improving felix, much better than last month” you conceited. He stepped back from you releasing your hand, he wasn't looking at you now but he nodded at the compliment. Quietly he gathered his things and turned to leave. You grab his arm, unwilling to let the moment end so soon and he finally looks at you. “See the infirmary, ice your ribs.” You release him and he leaves. You gather your own things slowly, thoughts jumbled, his blush from fighting had never lasted that long, was felix ok? You had sent him to the priests in the infirmary to make sure he did ice his ribs but to make sure he wasn't sick as well, they would catch anything before it could become a true illness.  
Later that week, walking between the officers academy and the courtyard, you see a group of your students speaking amibacily to each other. They waved to you and you waved back, happy to see them able to relax and be together as friends instead of the warriors and kings they were training to be. Felix was among the group and he was decidedly not looking your way. You hoped his ribs were not hurting him too much now. You walked on enjoying the seasonable weather.

As you round a corner suddenly Felix was approaching you, he asked for a word with you in private. You nodded your consent and followed him to the stables, as far as you could tell you both were alone. Felix rounded on you pinning you against the back wall of the stables.

  
“Why can't I beat you? What is it that you have that I don't?” there was anger in his eyes but it was laced with disappointment, seeing that there hurt you far more than anticipated. You reached up to his face; gently you ran your fingers along his jawline and cupped his face in your hands.  
“Time Felix, time is what you lack.” You whisper. It was the truth, if he allowed himself to grow in the years to come, he would surpass you, and it wouldn't be very many years that he would need to wait. A small gasp filled his lungs when you touched his face and his hands curled slowly into fists. Your feather light touch shocked him and you felt it tingle up your arms; the energy between you was charged and electrifying, you'd never felt this way before. Without another word, felix leaned in to you and kissed you. His fingers slipped into your dark blue locks and held you to him; this time it was you that gasped, it was unexpected and unforeseen. Closing your eyes you savored his touch and felt butterflies riot in your stomach. Slowly he pulled away, and damn yourself, you nearly pulled him back.  
“Time” he repeated softly, he pulled completely away from you then and left heading towards the marketplace. Your heart felt like it was racing, your mind certainly was, he was your student, this couldn't happen again. Slumping against the wall you rubbed your face with your hands groaning internally.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A few weeks later found your back against the same stable wall, with the same young man pressing you in to it. This time he was against you as well, trapping you fully; his mouth was feverous on yours and his hands roamed freely. Try as you might you can't contain your groans.

  
“Fe-felix we can-” you try, you really do, or so you tell yourself, to get him to stop and to get yourself to stop.

  
“Why?” he breathed lightly moving from your mouth to kiss along your jawline.

“We are of the same age, we aren’t doing anything wrong.” He nipped at your pulse point and you gasped actually finding the strength to remove him from you, only an inch or so.

  
“You are my student, this isn't the right” you said much more firmly than you actually felt. At first you believed that butterflies would come tumbling out of your mouth with the riot attacking your stomach this time.

“History sides with us Blythe. Far greater heros and kings have done much worse. You said I needed time, but I'm not going to waste it by waiting.” With the hand that was on the back of your neck he pulled you back to him and kissed you to silence. Grabbing on to his tunic and fisting your hands you think about pushing him away, but you know he’s right, and you know you’re too weak to really pull away. You’ve never felt this way about another person before, never felt like this before ever. It was all new sensations. Behind Felix, the doors to the receiving hall opened slowly, Ingrid, Dimitri and Sylvain could be seen on the other side. Quickly you parted from Felix with one last swift kiss as a promise for later along with a note asking to meet after dark at your quarters soon.  
Sitting at your desk, a small light illuminating the papers you were trying to grade, Sosith floated casually next to your head.

  
“You know, your young lover is right '' she said softly. You looked up at her and gave the face of someone who wished the other was not there, it was also ignored. “Many kings, queens, heroes, nobles and the like have all had clandestine lovers throughout history, this is nothing new.” Your face didn't change and sosith paid no mind; before you could, as kindly as possible, ask her to leave, there was a soft knock on the door, you turned towards it; only to hear snickering from behind you, quickly turning back to sosith you see them disappearing with a cheshire grin. The knock came again and you shook your head, getting up to answer the door. On the other side you found a cloaked figure, almost familiar, before you could speak they rushed in to your chamber and using you to shut the door, their lips met on yours in the next moment and you knew only one person bold enough to do something as dumb as this.

  
“Felix! What are you doing here?” You hiss at him, this was the single stupidest thing he had done yet.

  
“I couldn't wait for 'soon”. I had to see you, now, tomorrow, forever.” He kissed you again with a fever he only showed on the battlefield or training grounds.

  
“Felix please, let me breath” you gasp out to him and push him off. Your chest was heaving and and your blood was racing. Felix only gave the room you pushed for, he kept close. “Felix what’s happened? This is unlike you.” He had looked away and you could see unshed tears; you reach out to him and he curls into your touch.

  
“Blythe...” he rested his head on your shoulder and wrapped his arms around your waist. “It was... “ he tsked at himself, “It’s so childish but I had a nightmare that you were hurt, hurt terribly and I could do nothing to save you.” he squeezed you tighter by the end of his story and you wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“Nothing has happened Felix, I am here, feel my arms around you” you whisper softly. “Come here, sit with me.” you walk him to your bed and sit close with him, knees knocking together.

  
“I must look so weak” he started but you stopped him with a soft kiss to his cheek.  
“No, you look human” you grab his chin and turn him so he will look at you and brush the stray tears away. He looks up at you from under damp lashes and sniffles softly; chuckling you lean in to kiss his cheek again but at the last moment he turns catching your lips with his own..

  
“Felix-” he cuts off your next protest with his mouth.. “Is that a sword in your pants Felix or are you just happy to see me?” You tease him and he groans as if you had actually stabbed him with a sword.

  
“You did not- '' in the middle of his statement you wrapped your legs around his waist and flipped him onto his back. The loose knot he had his hair tied in comes undone with the movement; it halos around him on your pillows, you wanted him to wear it down more.

  
“I did, what will you do about it Felix?” You smirked down at him and by the goddess you felt the shiver that ran down his body and extended into your own. You sat down on his lap and groaned much louder. He was quite excited to see you.

  
“Pro-professor...” his hissing gasp sent a wave of pleasure down your spine. His hips moved under you and you fell forward into his solid chest. You let yourself, in the privacy of your dimly lit room, explore him, your hands roamed over his silken skin, where you’re fingers trailed, shivers followed, “Prof....fessor” he whispered, it was a plea, a plea for what you didn't know; it could be for more, or to stop, though you were sure it was the latter.

  
“Do you want me to stop?” you whisper softly, you had bunched up his shirt and kissed along the soft trail of dark hair on his torso.

  
“NO! No, please... don't stop” Felix grabs the ends of his shirt and pulls it off throwing it into one of the dark corners in your room. As the shirt revealed more skin you followed it with hungry lips, nipping in to his skin now and again. This was all new to you and you wanted.. No you needed to touch and feel every inch of him, you had to make this as real as possible. “Blythe... come here” he beckons you up further and you crash into each other kissing and hair pulling and nips on each other's lips. It was almost like a training match, you were breathless much sooner than you expected and when you finally pulled back you noticed Felix had rolled you both back over. You felt his warm hands on your hips and snuggled into him. His fingers drew idle patterns for a few minutes before he cleared his throat. 

“Pro-Blythe... can... may I...” he cleared his throat again nervous this time; you were sure you knew what he wanted.

  
“Do you want to do it or would you like to watch me do it?” you offered to him. He sat up with you and put his hands on the hem of your shirt, you lifted your arms for him and he pulled the shirt off slowly and tossed it to fall with his. His eyes roved your form lingering here and there; he hadn’t touched you yet; you gave him the courage and permission by picking up one of his hands and setting it on your shoulder for a place to start. You nodded at him that it was ok to touch, to explore. Felix did just that, he treated you like you were one of the sacred objects in the tombs here at the academy. His touch was feather soft and left shivers in their wake. Felix’s lips soon followed the places his fingers had been tasting you finally; he shuddered just as hard as you did when your fingers slid into his hair holding him closer. Was this what Jeralt had been speaking of, of the love he had felt for your mother? Is this what he meant with that ring he would one day give so that you may give it to someone who was just as worthy? Felix kissed his way down your chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Gasping, you moan his name lowly and tighten your grip on his hair. 

“Fe-” before you can finish his name he's latched on to the other and pushing you back down onto the bed. His hips cant in to yours and you buck back in want.

“Blythe..” he moans your name as he grinds into you harder and a little faster. You're gasping under him but know he can't...he shouldn't stay any longer or this would go somewhere you don't believe either of you are ready for.

  
“Felix wait.. Please wait...” He stops and looks up at you with heavy lidded eyes. You nearly groan at the sight but you held firm. “Felix, we can’t, not now.” you started to get frantic.. What if someone had seen him leave his dorm? What if someone sees him leave your room?

“Have I done something wrong?” he mumbled softly.

  
“No, no not at all, I worry, it is late and I don't know if someone saw you leave your room or would see you leave here.” you start to worry your sheets between your fingers.

  
“Do you want me to leave?”

  
“Just for this night, I was hoping to have you here, planned, soon actually.” you admit to him and he kisses you.

  
“You wanted me to come here?” he looks hopeful.   
  
“Yes, I would think someone as sharp as you would have figured that out already.” you smile and he pinches your side.

Getting out of your bed he retrieves his shirt and yours along with his cloak. After dressing again he sweeps down and kisses you, stealing your breath, before anymore words could be said he was gone out of your door and into the late night. Slumping back on to your pillows you huffed an almost excited breath with a smile as you fell asleep.  



End file.
